1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for reworking structures made of composite materials. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a magnetic compaction blanket and use of a magnetic compaction blanket for curing composite structures.
2. Background
Composite materials may be tough, lightweight materials, created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, a composite material may include fibers and resins. Fibers and resins may be combined and cured to form a composite material. Composite materials may be used for a variety of applications. For example, various components on aircraft and other vehicles may be made of composite materials. As one example, ducts forming part of the environmental control system on an aircraft may be made of composite materials.
Inconsistencies in a structure made of composite materials may affect the performance of the structure in undesired ways. Inconsistencies may include, for example, scratches, gouges, cuts, punctures, and other inconsistencies. Such inconsistencies may occur during manufacturing, transportation, storage, use, or maintenance of structures made of composite materials.
In many cases, inconsistencies in structures made of composite materials may be reworked to restore the performance of the structure. Reworking a structure made of composite materials may include placing an uncured composite material on the structure in the area to be reworked. The uncured composite material then may be cured in place on the structure and finished as desired to complete the reworking of the structure.
Reworking ducts and other structures on aircraft that are made of composite materials may pose particular challenges. For example, access to the duct may be limited. Curing rework of such ducts at room temperature may take longer than desired. Heated curing of such rework may require a relatively high level of worker skill or may result in rework of undesired quality.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.